What's Your Name Again?
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Yugi can't seem to figure out what his other self is named. Curse these noisy Kaiba Corp. helicoptors! Set directly after they leave Pegasus' island.


**"What's Your Name Again?"** a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fanfiction 4/26/2014

Yugi settled back into his seat on the helicopter, happy to be going back home. Duelist Kingdom was far behind him now, and he was content for the moment just sit and wait to get to see his grandfather again.

He glanced around, taking in the view of the Kaiba brothers piloting the flying craft, while Joey, Tristan, and Tea all fought with each other over who was sitting where and why couldn't one of them just shut up and sit on the floor or something because we're trying to fit three people into two seats here, and Bakura just sat there and looked out the window, staring off into space.

Yugi wondered about his friend Ryou Bakura. He'd been completely quiet ever since they'd left Duelist Kingdom, saying a word to no one, and closing himself up into his own little world. He would occasionally reach into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around something small and round, or he would fiddle with something that hung around his neck, being careful to keep it tucked in beneath his shirt.

Tristan had claimed that he'd gotten rid of the Millennium Ring, but Yugi wasn't so sure. The way Ryou was acting...

To Yugi's surprise, he saw Ryou's lips move, forming a word. It dawned on Yugi why his friend was being so quiet and wasn't talking to or looking at anyone – he was talking with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring!

It was a natural thing for him to do. After all, Yugi spoke to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle often, so it made sense that Ryou should communicate with his own partner spirit as well.

Yugi turned to look beside him, seeing the familiar transparent form of the Spirit of the Puzzle hovering nearby, looking as though he were sitting on air. The Spirit was watching Yugi with narrow, crimson eyes, his lips drawing into a confident smile when he saw the boy looking at him.

_"Can I help you with something, Yugi?"_

Yugi smiled, feeling infinitely glad that he and his spirit partner were friends. "No, I was just thinking."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company.

"What did you say your name was again?" Yugi asked after a moment. He knew that the Spirit had given him a long list of names when he asked, but he couldn't remember at the moment which name the Spirit had said he preferred.

_"My current name is Yami, Yugi."_

"Your name is Yamiyugi?" That would sort of suit the spirit, if his name really was 'dark game.'

The Spirit shook his head patiently. _"No, Yugi. My name is Yami."_

Yugi frowned, staring at the ghost in strict confusion and distaste. "Tell me you didn't just say you're name was 'yummy.' That's just way too weird."

_"Yugi, that is not what I-"_

"I mean, saying that something is 'yummy' means it tastes good! Ew! That's just so wrong! That's so many degrees of wrong!"

_"Yugi-"_

"Of course, to say that some_one_ is 'yummy' means that they're sexy... But that's still such a weird name! Why do you want to be called something as awful as that?!"

The Spirit frowned, giving Yugi a look that ordered him to be silent. _"That is not what I said, Yugi."_

"Oh..." Yugi looked away in embarrassment. "Well, what did you say, then?"

_"I said that my name is Yami,"_ the Spirit answered, putting an emphasis on the 'a.'

Yugi turned back and stared at him in bewilderment. "Why are you named after a vegetable?"

_"What?"_

"You said your name is 'Yammy.' A yam is a vegetable, kind of like a potato... Are you named after a potato?"

The Spirit stared at Yugi, looking as if he were trying very hard not to get mad at the boy.

Seeing the look on the Spirit's face, Yugi looked away. "I'm sorry. It's just really hard to hear over the helicopter, even in my own mind."

The Spirit's face relaxed a bit and he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, holding the boy close and speaking directly into his ear. _"My name, little one, is Yami."_

This name made sense to Yugi, who nodded gratefully. 'Yami'... 'darkness,' or 'shadow.' It was fitting, and it suited the Spirit better than any other name that Yugi could think of.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Yami..."

The confident smile returned to Yami's face. _"As am I, little one..."_

Yugi frowned. "Although, you do realize that your name sounds like 'mommy'..."

_"Yugi...!"_

**The End.**

**I'm sorry. I don't even know what that was. But, it sounded funny / cute in my head, so I thought "Why not?"**

**I've heard several different versions of how 'Yami' is pronounced, my favorite being the Japanese pronunciation, of course, but some of them just sound ridiculous. Thus, this idea...**


End file.
